Come la luna
by Grimylde
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se la trappola di Iriza fosse miseramente fallita?
1. Chapter 1

Il rumore delle foglie secche risuonava ad ogni suo passo. Cercava di muoversi con quanta più circospezione possibile ma le sembrava che chiunque all'interno del severo collegio potesse udirla.

Eppure i versi degli uccelli notturni sovrastavano qualsiasi altro rumore. La luna piena aveva sconfitto le ultime nuvole che si erano finalmente allontanate lasciandola assoluta sovrana di quel cielo autunnale.

"Chissà cosa avrà di tanto urgente da dirmi" pensava Candy mentre si dirigeva verso le scuderie. Il biglietto che le aveva mostrato Patty quel giorno parlava chiaro: Terence aveva assoluto bisogno di parlarle e l'appuntamento era fissato per le otto di quella sera. Aveva aspettato che tutte le luci del collegio si spegnessero e che la ronda notturna di suor Margaret terminasse il suo giro. Aveva poi sciolto i capelli e rifatto i codini per prepararsi meglio all'avventura che la aspettava, quindi in pochi minuti si era ritrovata giù in giardino a percorrere gli ultimi pochi metri che la separavano dalle scuderie.

"Forse vuole parlarmi di qualcosa che riguarda sua madre…chissà, magari gli ha scritto una lettera e vuole farmela vedere…"

Ma tali riflessioni si interruppero a causa dell'infida radice di un albero che sporgeva dal terreno che la fece inciampare.

"Ahia…ahia che male!". Seduta per terra massaggiava la caviglia dolorante, grata di non essersela slogata. Ma la ferita sul ginocchio sanguinava. "Candy, dove avevi la testa? Ogni volta che pensi a lui…" interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, neanche a se stessa voleva ammettere i suoi turbamenti.

La sua attenzione si diresse altrove al sentire in lontananza un rumore di passi.

Dovevano essere parecchie persone, a giudicare dallo scalpiccio. Poco dopo riuscì a distinguere l'alone di una fioca luce di una lampada ad olio, quindi apparve alla sua visuale la torma di persone che si era immaginata, nell'atto di girare l'angolo della grande costruzione. Si potevano distinguere quattro suore e due studentesse. La cosa che la terrorizzò maggiormente fu constatare che quella non era una semplice passeggiata notturna, ma una vera e propria spedizione verso le scuderie.

Con il cuore in gola, Candy rimase immobile, quasi paralizzata. Come aveva immaginato, subito dopo le suore c'era Elisa. "Come avrà fatto a sapere dell'incontro?" si chiese, rendendosi conto tuttavia che in quel momento quello non era il problema più importante. Fortunatamente si trovava abbastanza lontana dalle scuderie, e l'albero sul quale era inciampata adesso la proteggeva, nascondendola alla vista di quel gruppo minaccioso.

Poteva scorgere sul viso di Suor Gray e di Suor Chris i segni di una rabbia a stento trattenuta e su quello di Elisa una profonda, intima soddisfazione.

Con l'impeto datole dall'autorità Suor Gray spalancò la porta delle scuderie, facendo luce all'interno con la sua lampada. Il gruppetto entrò pian piano, con circospezione. Candy respirò profondamente. Tutta la sua vita era in gioco in quel momento, forse. Doveva decidere e reagire, e alla svelta. "Se sono venuti per me come è sicuro, una volta che non mi vedranno andranno a controllare nella mia stanza. Devo assolutamente farvi ritorno. Fortunatamente non mi sono slogata la caviglia, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile risalire dal balcone"

Candy approfittò del fatto che sia le suore sia le sue compagne erano entrate nelle scuderie e con un po' di fortuna non l'avrebbero sentita allontanarsi.

Molto lentamente si alzò cercando di recuperare la piena funzionalità delle sue gambe leggermente intorpidite, quindi stando in ascolto per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessun altro in giro cominciò a dirigersi verso l'ala del collegio riservata al dormitorio femminile.

Aveva un discreto vantaggio sulle suore perché mentre lei doveva semplicemente raggiungere il giardino e risalire con la fune fino alla sua stanza, le suore dovevano tornare indietro, raggiungere la porta sul retro, salire le scale e percorrere una parte del corridoio.

Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile raggiunse in pochi minuti la robusta fune che pendeva dal secondo piano, e stringendo i denti per via del dolore causato dallo sfregamento della ferita sulla corda riuscì a raggiungere il balcone della sua stanza. Fortunatamente le altre stanze erano al buio, segno che la maggior parte dei ragazzi e delle ragazze già dormiva, e le poche stanze ancora illuminate celavano solerti studenti alle prese con il ripasso delle discipline del giorno dopo. Per prima cosa ritirò la fune e chiuse il balcone,quindi, ripetendosi di non dover accendere la luce si svestì, nascose gli stivali sotto il letto e indossò velocemente la camicia da notte. Quindi si distese e si coprì, chiudendo gli occhi, in attesa.

La scena che vide Suor Gray aprendo la porta di legno delle scuderie non fu quella che si era aspettata,o meglio, non fu quella che le era stata descritta. Seduto di fronte all'ingresso riconobbe la figura di Terence Granchester, ma con lui non c'era la signorina Andrew.

"Signor Granchester, cosa ci fa qui a quest'ora?" chiese Suor Gray nel suo peggior tono autoritario.

"'Sera anche a lei, Suor Gray. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno,così ho fatto una passeggiata e sono arrivato fin qui. Dicono che i cavalli abbiano un effetto rasserenante sulle persone" rispose alzandosi lentamente, apparentemente tranquillo.

"E' solo,signor Granchester?" rilanciò, muovendo maliziosamente gli occhi a destra e a sinistra.

"No, come vede. Ci sono Teodora e Otello"

"Ha sempre voglia di scherzare, lei!" rispose, sempre più alterata, in realtà più per l'indecisione sul da farsi che per le parole del giovanotto.

Fu Elisa a toglierla dall'impasse.

"Suor Gray, mi scusi se mi permetto. _Quell'altra persona_ potrebbe essere nascosta qui, magari sotto questi cumuli di fieno. Sarebbe il caso di controllare…"[P1]

Senza farla finire di parlare la madre Superiora si rivolse alle sue consorelle.

"Cercate! Cercate ovunque! Perlustrate da cima a fondo questo capannone!"

Suor Chris e le altre sorelle si sparpagliarono per le scuderie, dimentiche dell'intralcio che causavano loro i veli e le ampie gonne. Sollevarono cumuli e cumuli di fieno senza trovare nulla.

"Va bene,basta così!"le interruppe la madre Superiora. "Qui non c'è nessun altro, il signor Granchester era da solo. Sarà meglio andare a fare un controllo nel dormitorio femminile"

"Ottima idea,Suor Gray!" esclamò Elisa.

"Signorina Legan, non le ho dato il permesso di parlare! E lei, signor Granchester, farà meglio a tornare al suo dormitorio!" tuonò Suor Gray.

"Con piacere, Suor Gray" rispose Terence avvicinandosi all'uscita. "E' evidente che neanche in questo posto si può trovare un po' di tranquillità" disse seraficamente con una punta di ironia.

Per un attimo si ritrovò davanti Elisa. Le si gelò il sangue allo sguardo che le rivolse. Uno sguardo pieno di disprezzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy percorse mentalmente il tragitto che le suore avrebbero percorso per arrivare da lei. L'attesa sembrava infinita, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe alzata dal suo letto.

Ad un tratto cominciò a sentire il rumore che aspettava da tempo. Più persone stavano salendo le scale, dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

Candy ripassava mentalmente la sequenza di risposte che avrebbe dovuto dare alle possibili domande di Suor Gray. Si rintanò ancora di più sotto le coperte abbracciando il cuscino, come in cerca di protezione.

Il rumore divenne un crescendo, quindi la porta si spalancò e suor Gray, lampada ad altezza occhi, cercava di capire se sotto quelle coperte ci fosse qualcuno. Suor Chris accese la luce.

Candy raccolse tutte le sue energie per rendere convincenti le bugie che stava per dire, come quando era piccola. Solo che Suor Gray non era Miss Pony. Stropicciandosi gli occhi, si sollevò sul letto.

"Ma cosa…Suor Gray! Che succede?"

"Signorina Andrew, stava dormendo?" disse la suora tanto per dire qualcosa, ma il tono era autoritario come sempre, quasi fosse una colpa anche dormire.

"Sì Suor Gray ma…è successo qualcosa?" riprese la ragazza continuando a stropicciarsi gli occhi, infastidita dalla luce.

"E' un semplice controllo di routine, signorina. Torni a dormire!" esclamò la madre Superiora, convinta di non dovere spiegazioni alla giovane.

Nel frattempo Elisa, che si era trattenuta a stento dal parlare, non riuscì a nascondere il disappunto della sconfitta.

"Quale altra macchinazione hai combinato, Candy? Confessa, su, dai, confessa!" urlava nella sua voce più stridula mentre si avvicinava al suo letto.

"Signorina Leagan, ha già fatto abbastanza per oggi! Se fossi in lei non peggiorerei la situazione! Per il procurato allarme di questa sera e per aver calunniato una sua compagna rimarrà nella sua stanza per tutta la prossima settimana!"

"Ma come, Suor Gray!? Non so come abbia fatto ma le assicuro che Candy…"

"Come fa ad essere tanto sicura delle azioni della signorina Andrew? A meno che lei sappia più di quanto ci racconta! Ci sta nascondendo qualcosa, forse?"

A quel punto Elisa smise di parlare. Se avesse aggiunto altro, la Madre Superiora avrebbe capito che quella serata aveva avuto un ruolo ben più compromettente di quello di semplice spia. Decise di non dire più nulla, mentre seguiva con gli occhi bassi le suore fino all'ufficio di Suor Gray.

Suor Chris, prima di chiudere la porta, si rivolse a Candy.

"Signorina, cerchi di stare attenta la prossima volta. Ha indossato la camicia da notte al contrario".

Una decina di minuti dopo Candy sentì bussare alla sua porta.

"Chi è?" domandò cautamente.

"Candy, siamo noi, Annie e Patty!"

Candy aprì la porta, facendole velocemente entrare nella stanza.

"Oh Candy, abbiamo saputo! Se ti avessero scoperta…che avresti fatto?!" disse Annie ansiosa.

"Non preoccuparti Annie, è tutto risolto. Le suore mi hanno trovata beatamente addormentata." rispose Candy rivolgendo un occhiolino alla sua amica.

"Sì ma…Candy, quello che non sai è che tutti hanno saputo del tuo incontro con Terence…meno male che non ci sei andata! O forse…"

"Annie, ci sono andata, ma…"

"Oh Candy, hai rischiato tantissimo!"

"Sì", aggiunse Patty "il passaparola che ti eri cacciata nei guai e che stasera saresti stata espulsa è arrivato fino a noi, io ed Annie abbiamo bussato alla tua stanza per avvertirti ma era troppo tardi, tu te ne eri già andata! "

"Ma come è venuta fuori questa diceria…che mi ero cacciata nei guai?" chiese Candy.

"Se ti avessero espulsa come avresti fatto con gli Andrew? Non sarebbero stati felici di questa pubblicità" aggiunse Annie

Candy si rese conto una volta ancora di avere rischiato molto, ma le sue riflessioni dovettero cedere il posto alle spiegazioni che le sue amiche le stavano chiedendo.

"Candy, non potevi aspettare che ne so…domani, per parlare con Terence?"

"Andiamo Annie, sai benissimo che non è la prima volta che trasgredisco le regole e anche a te non è dispiaciuto farlo, se non ricordo male" Candy le sorrise ricordando quella volta che insieme erano andate a trovare Archie in cella di isolamento, di notte.

"Andiamo ragazze, è passato…" continuò "ma è evidente che Elisa in qualche modo è venuta a sapere della lettera che Terence mi ha inviato…"

"Candy c'è una cosa che non mi torna…" osservò Patty "quando oggi pomeriggio ti ho portato la lettera di Terence hai presupposto che fosse stato Stear a dirgli del nascondiglio segreto all'interno del tronco. Ebbene, gliel'ho chiesto e lui mi ha risposto di non averne fatto cenno a nessuno, se non ad Archie!"

"Beh questo è molto strano…allora in quale altro modo Terence può essere venuto a conoscenza del tronco che tu e Stear usavate per scambiarvi le lettere?" rispose Candy.

Annie che era rimasta in disparte, braccia conserte, intervenne. "E c'è un'altra cosa: come faceva Elisa ad essere sicura che vi sareste incontrati alle scuderie? Due sono le possibilità: o uno di voi due le ha fatto leggere la lettera, cosa assolutamente impossibile, oppure è stata lei ad inviarla."

Le due amiche la guardarono esterrefatta. Candy si rese conto che Annie aveva ragione.

"Forse è stata lei a mandare la lettera sia a te sia a Terence, per questo era tanto sicura del vostro incontro" concluse Annie.

"Elisa non la smetterà mai di tormentarmi!" esclamò Candy, finalmente infastidita.

"Oh Candy mi sento così in colpa! Sono stata io ad averti portato quel messaggio!"

"Su, Patty, non devi, hai fatto quello che avrei fatto io, al tuo posto."

"Ora è importante che tu prenda delle precauzioni, Candy". Il senso pratico di Annie prendeva il sopravvento ancora una volta. "Non puoi andare in giro con Terence quando vuoi, le suore si sono allarmate ed Elisa quando uscirà dalla sua stanza cercherà di fartela pagare"

"E che sarà mai Elisa!?" esclamò Candy con soddisfazione "Il suo tentativo di mettermi nei guai le si è ritorto contro, rimarrà per una settimana confinata nella sua stanza!" concluse facendo una piroetta, il braccio alzato.

"Io aspetterei qualche giorno prima di fare tanto la coraggiosa! Ti prego, Candy…" il tono di Annie, nonostante la supplica, era abbastanza deciso.

"E va bene va bene, l'indomita Candy Andrew si prende qualche giorno di ferie…"  
"Per fortuna che questa avventura si è risolta nel migliore dei modi" riprese Patty.

"Beh, veramente avrò un ricordino di stanotte per qualche giorno…" rispose, alzandosi fieramente la camicia da notte come per mostrare una ferita di guerra. Le due amiche scorsero la ferita al ginocchio.

"Mi ricorda quando ero bambina…allora andavo perennemente in giro con il ginocchio sbucciato…ricordi Annie?" disse sorridendo.

"Oh, Candy, se ti fossi fatta veramente male?" intervenne la solita allarmata Patty.

"Non ci credereste, ma è stata questa ferita a salvarmi." E raccontò l'avventura di quella sera.


End file.
